


we’re strangers

by WrldHistory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Pandora's Vault Prison, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Discovery, Unrequited Love, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, i dont like tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrldHistory/pseuds/WrldHistory
Summary: George rules the dream smp as king, with Dream by his side butterfly’s twist his stomach every time he sees the masked man. George loved Dream.(read tags)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	we’re strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to list this story under so it’s teenage and up because it’s angsty but nothing explicit happens just sum sad stuff.

“We’re strangers” George scoffed as the masked man persisted, following behind him with the taps of his shoes chasing after him ringing in his ears. This exchange was persisting for longer than it needed to and George knew that. Yet he still ran, it wasn’t defined in his mind why. Was he scared of the people? Maybe he was scared that he couldn’t do the right thing.  
“Oh come on now, there no time like now. You can’t just leave me hanging” the masked man followed as the brunette man walked further away from him. His patience beginning to run thin of the ever longing ordeal taking place.  
“What do I get out of it?!” The smaller turned frustrated at the persistance of the masked man following him. George looked at the man, his white mask glaring back at him.  
“Power! What else could be asked? Freedom, power in the choice, I can give you everything!” The man yelled out, not to be bothered by the passer by’s. The green clothed man held his hand out.  
“One shake of a hand and I’ll get you a life of riches” Dream’s smile was wide, yet it was covered to the public, his mask gleaming in the hot sun’s rays. Dream knew he trapped the other man, a game of chess where he has already planned how he wins. George is a past king recently dethroned, there is no reason for him to not take the offer, it was more risky for Dream than anything at the surface of the deal.  
“Fine, but don’t expect us to be friends” the shorter reached his hand out and met the others. George was ecstatic about the deal, it was easily in his favor, he couldn’t show that. The handshake was firm yet quick. George was soon whisked away into the life of king, having anything he could have asked for, protection, riches, power, the more George lives the royal like again George realized this was a shady exchange. Dream won nothing from having George in the throne, in fact Dream more than likely lost more. George couldn’t wrap his mind around Dreams ideas or thoughts. He was a curious man, never letting more than just enough information for an idea, even though it was obvious he had novels to tell. George without the knowledge had developed a tic a with Dream, always intrigued to what the man thought, his next plan. George found himself spending more time with the masked man , more and more time together until George broke his first promise, the promise he made first day of royalty. Don’t expect us to be friends. Dreams company was something intoxicating to George he couldn’t get enough of the other man, they were a duo that was inseparable. George couldn’t have met someone more perfect, a guy that joked all the time, someone he could laugh with, joke with. He loved the feeling whenever Dream spoke to him the butterfly’s that twisted his stomach until he felt dizzy just being around the other.  
Dream rescued George, many, many times. Dreams authority was beyond his own imagination, the power of a thousand men. Although was it used fairly? Was his dictation fair? Should he really be here? 

George stood face to face with a wall of hot steaming lava, blushing his face with heat that felt like he was in hell, was it really that far off though?  
“Are you ready?” The wardens voice, demanding, cold, the farthest thing from comfort.  
“Yes, I’m ready” George’s words were the catalyst as the lever was pulled and the lava slowly stopped its flow. George hadn’t visited Dream since his time in the prison. He was overall scared, Dream wasn’t just someone to give up. To be held in a prison without a fight, that wasn’t the man George knew. As the lava lowered it could be seen, the small box prison Dream was held within. It was dark, the whole prison was dark it was fitting. A Black stone incased palace, a beautiful place that held only the worst of secrets.  
“Stand there and be careful, I’ll send you over then take the bridge back, 30 minutes” the warden proceeded to pull the lever with a heavy heave. The platform under George moved, jerking the small man with the sudden movement, pulling him closer and closer to the familiar man, the one who saved him, how did he end up here, why was it like this. Dream could be seen standing on the other side of the barrier in his cell, patently awaiting his endearing guest. As the platform connected with the floor of the cell, George took carefully strides to step into the cell with Dream, the divider being the only thing holding them apart. It soon became an island, no way to escape, George was there with Dream. With a quick thud the barrier was gone, he was free reign to dream, nothing was stopping him from unleashing his worst.  
“Dream..” George looked to Dream the mask, dull lifeless and full of scratches cracks, impurities.  
“George, I missed you..” dream took the few steps it took to reach George and hugged him. A tight embrace of someone who was hurt, George wrapped his arms tightly around the other. It was an unfamiliar feeling, the new dream wasn’t like this, he wasn’t someone to show his feelings.  
“I missed you too” George hiccuped through tears that flowed down his face. His head tucked into the crook of dreams neck. George wasn’t sure why he was crying, was he sad to see Dream? Why, because Dream did terrible things, because Dream was locked in here forever, never to be free again, because Dream was the only one who understood. George loved Dream, George used to love Dream, he wasn’t the same person that captured his heart to flutter every time he spoke. George didn’t get the same butterflies he used to get hanging out with Dream on late nights. He wasn’t the same and George knew that, this trip was to accept that. He didn’t love Dream, he loved the idea of Dream, the idea of the free spirit he used to be.  
“Hey I got something for you” Dream’s rough voice broke George out of his thought. Even the sound of his voice wasn’t the same, it was rough, corse like it would hurt to laugh, maybe it would hurt Dream to laugh, what does he have to laugh about anymore. Dream looked through his chest, pushing books out of the way till he finally pulled something out. Dream approached George holding something behind his back.  
“You have to close your eyes for the surprise” dreams voice sounded happy, he was happy in the presence of George.  
“What’s this about?” George chuckles out.  
“Just do it” you could practically hear the smile in dreams voice, it was reviving.  
“Okay, okay” George closed his eyes as he breathed out. He heard shuffling before the silence of stillness.  
“Open your eyes” George smiles at the sound of dreams voice. As George opened his eyes he’s greeted with a face he’s never seen, yet one that looked so familiar. Green eyes that pierced his soul, freckles that scattered across his face, almost trying to cover the immense amount of scars that litter his skin. More importantly he was holding somethings, upon closer inspection, a ring? He knelt to the ground holding the ring that seemed to be made out of the parts of the clock that once lived on his wall. George watched as the scene in-front of him pieced together in his mind.  
“Marry me George, and you’ll never have to be alone again” George stood there looking down on the man in-front of him. Alone? Was George alone . He didn’t know what to think his mind raced with tainted thoughts.  
“Dream-“ George started without having a thought on what he was going to say.  
“I love you George, that’s what I know for sure” George’s eyes were pricked with tears that threatened to fall at any second. George’s hand rose to meet his mouth. He shook his head.  
“No....” the words were spoken with a more than unsure tone. George took a few steps back, behind the barrier. George staggered to the wall and pressed the button that brought the barrier back up.  
“George what the hell do you mean no?!” The taller man stood up once again and pushed himself against the barrier.  
“GEORGE?! What do you mean?!” Dream’s face was only painted with confusion. George looked to Dream with tears streaming down his face.  
“Your not the man I fell in love with..” George was pained by the words that left his mouth.  
“George..” Dream was no longer confused, or if he was George couldn’t tell, he once again was unreadable, that’s something that never changed. George couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to ever know what Dream was thinking. An eruption of vibrations rung through the cell as the path to let George leave started its descend back to the cell.  
“George, it’s been so long! Years! years George ! What’s changed?” George told himself he couldn’t read Dream’s thoughts but he definitely would see it clear on his face now, pain, hurt, betrayal. George couldn’t bring himself to words. The bridge met up flush with the cell.  
“George say something! Please... say something” dreams voice cracked, the stain his voice endured broke him. George took the steps onto the bridge as he looked at Dream.  
“Dream you aren’t the same, you’ve changed for the worst, you’ve hurt me, you’ve hurt the only people that cared about you! I can’t love you” a new wave washed over George as the platform moved back, away from Dream. He could only watch as he got slowly more distant from the man he once knew.  
“YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME GEORGE!!” George could see the tears racing down dreams face, it was a new sight, something he never wanted to see again, he didn’t want to see Dream again. George was sure of his decision, this was the right choice.  
“Dream, we’re strangers”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little story kinda sad. I don’t really like dnf but I do like kudos :] 
> 
> Reminders you can request anything. I’ll write about any ship( dsmp; excluding minors obv.) smut no smut whatever ( I won’t write about shit like piss scat and vore).


End file.
